Spriggan 12
|previous affiliation= |base of operations= |status= Active |leader= |members= Ajeel Ramal August Bradman Brandish μ Dimaria Yesta God Serena Invel Jacob Lessio Neinhart Wahl Icht |temporary members= |former members= |manga debut= Chapter 440 |anime debut= }} The Spriggan 12 (スプリガン１２ Supurigan Tuerubu) is an elite unit serving as Emperor Spriggan's (the emperor of the Alvarez Empire) personal guard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Page 19 Overview According to Hyberion, the members of the Spriggan 12 (dubbed "Shields") are extremely skilled and powerful Mages, and around the same level of power as God Serena: the strongest Mage from Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 18-20 The Spriggans also appear to do whatever it is they please and roam about, as when Zeref asked member Invel to gather the other eleven members, he noted that such a task on such short notice would be extremely difficult.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 3 Some also appear to operate independently of Zeref's wishes and act of their own accord, as Zeref said that the Alvarez invasion of Ishgar in X781 was due to some members of the Spriggan 12 not following his orders to stay away from the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 13 Members *'Ajeel Ramal': An uncouth, dark-skinned antagonistic young man who goes by the title of "Desert King".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 4-5 He masterfully controls sand, befitting his epithet, and has a habit of referring to things he finds delightful or interesting as "sweet".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 7-28 He also leads his own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Ajeel Squad, comprised of the warriors and Mages hailing from the desert regions of Alvarez.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 10 *'August': An elderly, bearded and gray-haired man who dresses in a stereotypical wizard's garb, accompanied with a staff, and speaks in cryptic undertones. The full extent of his abilities are currently unknown, but it is said that he has mastered countless types of Magic and is feared as one of the strongest of the Spriggan 12, with his epithet within the Alvarez Empire being the "Magic King".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-17 *'Bradman': A very tall, extremely muscular man with an overall macabre appearance; wearing something reminiscent of an mask, as well as a dark demonic breastplate, partnered with metallic pauldrons and a long cloak. Because of his fearful appearance, and due to the fact that he is seemingly able to kill people without the apparent need to touch them, his victims often compare him to a real "God of Death".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 11-12 *'Brandish μ': A scantily clad woman who controls a very advanced form of Magic that allows her to manipulate mass.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Page 4 She leads her own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Brandish Squad,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Page 10 but seems not to care very much for her subordinates, as she has no qualms about sacrificing them to appease her apathetic, impatient whims.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 20-21 She also holds the epithet "Country Demolisher".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12 *'Dimaria Yesta': A woman who addresses her superiors as informally as fellow member Ajeel. Her Magic and abilities are currently unknown, but according to Makarov Dreyar she is a female knight that has conquered many battlefields, earning the title within the Alvarez Empire as the "Valkyrie".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 13 *'God Serena': An exuberant man and the former holder of Rank 1 within the Ten Wizard Saints; meaning that he was regarded as the strongest Mage in the entirety of the continent of Ishgar. He defected from his country and the Saints, all to join the Alvarez Empire and Zeref, for reasons unknown. *'Invel': A polite, snow-haired young man who echos the very definition of decorum, he is very stiff and takes rules and regulations very seriously, fearing not to chastise even his fellow Spriggans for their inability to maintain respect and order. His Magic is Ice Magic and he holds the epithet "Winter General".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 2-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 10 *'Jacob Lessio': A tall, middle-aged man of patronizing nature, he is regarded as a master in the art of assassination. As a member of the Spriggan 12, his magical caliber is also of an extremely high level; his Magic Power is stated to be on rivaled terms with the strongest Mage in the whole of Ishgar, God Serena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 16 *'Neinhart':Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 8 *'Wahl Icht': A jovial human-looking Machias, who creates machine soldiers that exploit his enemies' weaknesses and short-comings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 13 His title within the Alvarez Empire is "The Adjudicator".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 19 References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Antagonist